eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3923 (1 January 2010 - Part 1)
Synopsis Whilst Chelsea and Libby help Amira get ready for the ceremony, a hung-over Darren sits on the sofa. He encourages Libby to have a baguette but she snaps saying she is not hungry. What does Libby know? Syed, dressed in his wedding outfit, glances out of the window over the Square and as he notices Christian his heart melts. Zainab enters the room moaning that the horse has arrived early but is overcome by Syed’s appearance. Syed presents Zainab with a gold necklace and the two share a moment as Zainab becomes sentimental about the wedding. An unusually grumpy Masood briefly enters the room. Heading off after him, Zainab asks Masood about his mood and he asks why Inzamam was not invited to the wedding. Zainab lies that the family were unable to attend. Masood reveals that he met Inzamam and asked for a loan. As Bushra approaches the couple, they agree to discuss the matter later. At the Beale house, Christian is dressed ready for the wedding. Jane suggests it may be best for Christian to miss the wedding and urges him to think of the effect his actions will have on the business. Before storming out, Christian states he is willing to hurt Syed because of his cowardly behaviour. Masood urges Syed and Tamwar to stand as Inzamam enters the room with wife Fatima, daughter Jamila and son Ali. Zainab returns home, Masood requests she welcomes his side of the family and apologise for the mix-up over the invite but she refuses. Inzamam appears at the door having heard the conversation. Later, the Masood family position themselves on one side of the room and Inzamam and family on the other. As Inzamam talks, Syed subtly reads a text message and making his excuses Syed leaves. With Inzamam still chatting, Zainab silently leaves the room. Masood follows Zainab into the kitchen, he is furious at Zainab’s obvious dislike for Inzamam. Zainab requests Masood defend his family instead of letting Inzamam patronise them. Mas wishes to retain the peace in order to keep hold of his money. Masood says Inzamam is harmless but Zainab disagrees. Under pressure she confesses that Inzamam has previously made advances on her. At Patrick’s house, Qadim waits for Amira’s return. Amira tells him Masood has the money they owe him but as Qadim turns to see Amira in the doorway, dressed for the wedding he says she looks exquisite. Qadim tells Amira his method for coping with the loss of her mother was to push his daughter away and then asks if she would allow him to walk her into the Nikah. Amira smiles and nods in response. Walking over to Inzamam, Masood demands he stands up before handing him back the envelope full of the money he loaned them and telling him he is no longer welcome in his house. A furious Inzamam exits with his family. At the car, Inzamam questions how the family will be able to pay for the wedding. Qadim approaches them and claims he will pay for it all. After hearing what Masood has done for Amira, he says they can keep the money they owe him. Syed meets Christian in the café and Christian says he cannot wish Syed well for the wedding. Syed says he has to go through with the ceremony as he can’t let his family and Amira down. Zainab sees Christian exit the café. He appears upset. Syed then exits and sees Zainab. She questions why Christian was so upset and comes to the conclusion that Christian propositioned Syed. Zainab heads towards the Beales’ but Syed takes her arm and says they need to go. Syed, on horseback, leads a procession around the square. Following behind are his family, friends, and many of the residents of the square. The procession dance to the beat of the dhol drummers. Other residents of the square step out of house to see what the fuss is about. The procession reaches Bridge Street and Masood addresses the crowd, thanking them for their support. From his horse, Syed stares at Christian who is standing outside the Beale’s back gate. Zainab notices and as the group heads away from the square she remains. Zainab corners Christian and challenges him for harassing her son. Christian tries desperately to contain his anger. Zainab tells him she thinks he is sick. And Christian tells her that he and Syed have been together. Credits Main cast *Chelsea Fox - Tiana Benjamin *Libby Fox - Belinda Owusu *Amira Masood - Preeya Kalidas *Darren Miller - Charlie G. Hawkins *Syed Masood - Marc Elliot *Zainab Masood - Nina Wadia *Christian Clarke - John Partridge *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Tamwar Masood - Himesh Patel Guest cast *Qadim Shah - Ramon Tikaram *Bushra Abbasi - Pooja Ghai *Inzamam Ahmed - Paul Bhattacharjee *Fatima Inzamam - Anu Hasan *Jamila Inzamam - Sara Aisha Ken *Ali Inzamam - Omar Kent Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns